Unavoidable
by Konetsu
Summary: When she boards a plane to France with the intent to visit her mom on her birthday, Luka meets a cute, shy and easily embarrassed Miku, who captures her heart as soon as she sees her. However, things get a little weird when Miku claims she belongs to Luka, and begins to follow her everywhere! As it turns out, the girl she falls for... isn't exactly what Luka thought she would be...
1. Perfume

I wrote this on a whim after reading an article about airlines wanting to reduce even more space in the economy sections. I don't fly often, but when I do, I usually never have trouble and always have room (I'm not a very big person).

But the idea of people being crushed in an airplane made me curious.

I actually incorporated a mix of around three new story ideas into this one, so I hope you enjoy it!

_Note: This story is told in Luka's POV_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**_

* * *

_**Unavoidable**_

_**Chapter One: Perfume**_

* * *

I never really liked riding in airplanes, to be honest. When I was small, my parents had business trips they dragged me on, and every time I'd squeal and whine in my seat, irritating everyone around me. As I got older, I learned to hide my annoyance and simply sat there, glaring at the seat in front of me – since I never got the window seat, the view of mountains turning to oceans and grasslands calling my name.

Once I hit the pinnacle of my teen years, I began to notice how much closer my dad was on my right, and that the random old guy to my left was literally breathing on my shoulder. Being a seventeen-year-old girl with a personal space issue, I always freaked out and hyperventilated. So I always had to sit near the aisle, looking at my mom who always read a novel with music lowly humming in her ears.

She never sat with my dad, but it never bothered me. While she showered me with love and adoration I thought was a little abnormal, she was always a little too silent around my father. I just thought she was more reserved around him for business purposes.

Reclining into my seat, I smiled up at the overhead bins, the closed window making my row dark. This year was my first year flying by myself – if you didn't count the trip back from France when I finished helping my mom move into her new home after my parents divorced.

Unfortunately I got the middle seat, and wondered who'd be sitting next to me for nearly twelve hours. I lived in Los Angeles, California, and my mom's birthday was in a few days so I decided to visit. I knew enough French to get around, but it sounded too mangled to even try.

Tapping my fingers on the control panel of my arm rest, I was uneasy, watching all the passengers mow right past my row and into the quickly filling ones, people looking at me with envy – as if I had the row to myself.

"Excuse me!" a light voice squeaked thickly in the back, a teal-head going through the open space between the crowded aisle. I felt my heart rate increase at the sight of this girl, a short and petite girl with pale skin and teal hair nearly reaching the floor in a high ponytail. My throat clogged at seeing her struggle with putting her bag into the bin; seeing the people around her fail to help her out made me seethe.

Standing and feeling my back pop, I smiled and offered a hand, gently easing it into the space next to my bag, closing it to show it was indeed full. She looked up at me, since I was clearly taller, and her teal eyes made my legs weak.

Coughing, I let her into the row first, and she looked over to her ticket before settling into the seat near the window, setting down her purse in the space underneath her seat. I quickly went back into my own, looking down at my dirty high tops, tight jeans and black band shirt. Compared to her blue and white sundress and fancy white heels, I looked like a slob.

"H-hello..." she lowly murmured, her accent a little heavy. In fact, it was adorably heavy, I couldn't help but chuckle a little. She jumped in her seat and looked to the wall, making my skin go white.

I coughed again, getting her attention. "Sorry, um... hello," I murmured. She nodded, and I coughed yet again, wishing I had a water bottle with me. I didn't even know this girl's name and yet here I was, feeling like a lovesick idiot.

"I'm Luka – Luka Megurine."

Introducing myself first might have helped ease her from the no doubt awkward tension I created, with the way she visibly relaxed and leaned back into her seat.

"Miku Hatsune..." she awkwardly huddled into the very edge of her seat, and I hesitated before placing a hand on one of her shoulders, not wanting to make her feel intimidated. Immediately I felt a wave of... something, burst into my skin, warming my body up until I pulled away, a sickening icy cold feeling digging into my flesh. Our eyes locked, and I swore I saw a flash of purple in hers, sending me into a trance. Then, they were gone, replaced by teal full of concern. I blinked quickly, wondering if I had imagined that.

Miku looked at me with her wide, bright teal eyes, and leaned closer to me with a small smile while I leaned away, suddenly at a loss for words. I watched her slowly lick her lips, biting her bottom one before she shook her head, a red tint covering her cheeks. Suddenly I felt I had to take that leap of faith.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what happened, I probably shouldn't have even–"

"It's fine," she whispered quickly, wrapping her arms around herself, turning so her back was facing me. I could see one of her eyes, wide in surprise (or embarrassment) and shining with something I couldn't place, but since she didn't seem to find conversation interesting, I left her to herself.

Sighing, I leaned back and awaited the next person who would be my sitting partner, only to find a brown-haired man with an all-black outfit glaring down at me, clenching his bag so tightly I could hear his leather glove straining. I sighed in relief when he walked passed me and into the very back, letting the crowd through.

"Man I hate planes," I heard a grumble from above. Miku and I looked up at the same time and I was surprised to see a blue-haired guy wearing a black shirt and a huge psychedelic skull on it, dark blue jeans, black high tops and a pair of yellow over-ear headphones sitting around his neck, and he was staring at me with a smile. "But not if I get to sit next to _two_ beautiful women."

I cringed, and I swore I felt something unpleasant radiating from Miku, but didn't dare turn around. Smiling, I waved at him as he sat, gently placing his laptop case underneath the seat.

"Hi. I'm Luka."

"Kaito Shion!" he replied, winking at me and Miku at the same time. I laughed, finding his upbeat nature pleasant. He immediately brought out his laptop, leaning to smile at Miku, who was glaring at him despite barely meeting him.

"She... your girlfriend, or something?" he asked awkwardly, looking at both of us in confusion. I sputtered and shook my head, and I heard Miku slam her back into the wall, her entire face a blazing red, clutching herself tightly while shaking her own head.

I slumped into my seat, "Well sorry the idea of dating me is so awful..."

Kaito laughed, turning on his laptop while adding some teasing remarks as if we were best friends.

Miku lightly touched my shoulder when Kaito became immersed in a document, and I turned to see her smiling before she laughed, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be so... frightened, at the thought."

Her accent was _so_ cute, but her English was actually pretty good. I shook my head, "No problem, I was actually just kidding... I'm sure you have a boyfriend, so don't worry about it."

She hummed this teasing little tune, staring at me from the corner of her eye with a smirk on her face, hands clutching one another and her back arched just enough to show off her exposed pearly white skin. I felt nauseous. Then, she comfortably rested in her seat, picking up a book.

We simply stayed like that, with my hands clutching the arm rests in nervousness while Kaito bobbed his head to his music and Miku dove into her novel. I couldn't help but feel suffocated.

The moment we started moving, I took in a breath and kept it in, my stomach twisting. I couldn't ever stand when the plane began to take flight, and sighed in relief when I saw the sickness bag sitting in front of me. With the way my mouth watered and my stomach churned, I knew something was bound to happen.

"What would you like to drink, ma'am?" a flight attendant asked in a soft voice, leaning down with a beaming smile. I mechanically turned to her, then looked over to the typing Kaito who was paying no mind to anything around him.

"Just water, please," I said, leaning back with a sigh once she walked away, handing me a small plastic cup and a water bottle. Opening it, I poured some into the cup and took a sip, shuddering from how cold it was.

I heard a small snicker to my side, and glanced to see Miku smiling at me, a soft look in her eyes. She caught me looking, judging by her sudden blush and quick turn to the side again. I smiled a little at how cute she was, and twisted the cap on my water bottle, setting it aside to turn to her.

"Is that book interesting?" I asked slowly, pointing to the small novel she held in her hands. Miku gave a soft squeak and dropped it, the loud smack gaining the attention of the older man sitting in front of us. I apologized quietly and bent to pick it up, freezing when our hands touched.

Miku's skin was _soft_. So insanely soft I could barely keep from holding it. Another wave of electricity ran through me, and before long I cracked and squeezed her smaller hand in mine, Miku's breath hitching. I ran my thumb over her soft knuckles, enjoying the feel of them. Her face was beet red, and her left hand was raised to cover her mouth. I blinked in realization and felt my body fall out of the plane.

"Sorry," I mumbled, feeling embarrassed and ashamed. I tried to drop her hand, but she kept them in a tight hold, her bangs shielding her eyes. I had no idea why she was captivating me this much – she didn't object to having a boyfriend, so I was sure this wasn't something I should have been doing.

"It's okay. I... think your hand is soft," she whispered, her voice audible to only me, cheeks still red. My body relaxed and I closed my eyes, allowing her to hold my hand as I took a sip of my water.

So we sat like that, holding hands in silence, with my goofy smile making Kaito glance at me strangely every once in a while. I turned on my phone to listen to music and offered one of the ear buds to Miku, who nodded with glee and gladly took the left one, leaving my hand temporarily cold.

I scrolled through the selections and decided on a calming jazz song, hoping Miku didn't hate the genre. She sighed in content and I shuddered when her head rested on mine, tightening the hold on my hand. I didn't know what was happening, considering we hadn't known each other for more than an hour. Her warmth made a small yawn escape my mouth, and soon my head was resting on hers, the faint smell of her perfume making me drowsy.

Of course, I didn't fall asleep. I simply sat there, running a thumb over Miku's knuckles as if we were lovers. That wasn't a bad idea, and Miku was cute enough. But as I thought back, I remembered that sight of purple in her eyes when I tried to comfort her earlier.

Shaking my head, I enjoyed the feel of a cute French girl sleeping against me, hoping the hours would move along like a snail.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

I've hyped this story for myself for no reason whatsoever. The chapters that follow this will definitely be longer, so don't worry about length. Also, the _Supernatural_ tag above isn't a mistake, and you'll figure out why soon!

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Declaration

_**A/N:**_

Chapter two! Thanks for all the support, guys! I really appreciate it.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**_

* * *

_**Unavoidable:**_

_**Chapter Two: Declaration**_

* * *

Once the plane turned orange, I realized I had been sitting for over five hours with no bathroom break. Thus, I found myself in a dilemma: either get up and disturb Miku's rest, or stay seated and suffer with a throbbing bladder.

I chose the former once a small ounce of turbulence nearly sent me crazy.

"Miku," I whispered, slightly shaking her shoulder. She made a small, unpleasant noise and her nose twitched before her eyes opened slightly. I felt my heart stop altogether at how utterly adorable she was, face and eyes laden with sleep, a small yawn escaping her mouth.

"I'm heading to the bathroom," I said before unbuckling my seat belt, my legs feeling like Jell-O the moment I stood up. Kaito moved his laptop out of the way, a document full of paragraphs staring him in the face, allowing me to get out.

I slowly walked down the aisle with a feeling of unease, wondering if anyone was staring at me. Almost everyone had their eyes closed, either taking a nap or simply clearing their heads. A lot of the people my age had phones or tablets they were using for entertainment, ear buds jammed into their ears to keep from being interrupted.

Once I reached the back, I noticed that same brown-haired man was glaring at me like I was some demon, and his hands began to shake. The woman sitting next to him was too engrossed in a movie to notice, but I tried to hurry into the restroom, closing the door and locking it with a deep sigh.

The bathroom was small, but easy to move around in. There was a loud fan going in the background, probably to vent any smells people left and to keep any sounds from reaching those outside. I did what I needed to and quickly washed my hands, loving how the cold water instantly cooled my heated body down.

Exiting, I made sure to keep my eyes away from that suspicious guy until I got back to my row, Miku leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. I quietly apologized to Kaito before getting back into my seat, glancing at Miku with another dilemma: wake her or let her rest.

In the end, I smiled and shook my head, not wanting to wake her up yet again. Instead, I brought out my phone and disabled the Wi-Fi before opening up a book I bought online. It wasn't too exciting, but the romance was addicting to read. Placing the ear buds in my ears, I played some music that went along with the story.

It was about a lonely bartender, whose dreams came to an end when he is kicked out of university for his dropping grades. While working, he strikes conversation with a woman who just lost custody of her children and home to her home-wrecking husband, and the two begin to bond.

While nearing the middle of the book, I felt a soft tap on my shoulder, and looked to see a male attendant with the cart in front of him, trays of food lined up on it.

"Would you like a sandwich or a salad, ma'am?" he asked, kindly before pointing to the cart. "Both come with some chips and a drink."

Looking at what Kaito got, the salad, I decided to get it, as well as a soda. The attendant looked over at Miku and I nudged her lightly before she answered, also getting a salad with some water.

Taking off the cover, I prodded some of the leaves, wondering if they were edible before I heard Miku giggling, covering her mouth to avoid letting me see her food.

"It tastes great, Luka," she assured, taking a few gulps of water. My heart stopped at the sound of her saying my name, but I shook it off when I realized I hadn't spoken to Kaito in a while.

"So, are you working on a novel or something?" I asked, remembering the short sight of his text-heavy document.

He looked at me as if I had grown a second head before shaking his head. "No way man! That's a... well, you gotta promise me you won't laugh!" I noticed his cheeks turned a little red, and I was already coming up with an answer.

Nodding, he looked down to where his laptop sat and sighed. "It's a... well, a love letter, for a woman I know over there. We met last year during Christmas, and her name's Meiko."

"Meiko, huh," I repeated, jamming a few leaves into my mouth. The salad had a small spicy taste to it, but I didn't mind; Miku was right in saying it was good. I opened my can of soda and took a gulp, the drink burning my mouth for a moment before I set it down. Seeing Kaito smile softly made me feel a little jealous, and I wondered if Miku was listening.

"Yeah, she's really pretty! Wanna see a picture after I finish?" he offered, sounding ecstatic just at the thought of it. I smiled, nodding before going silent. We still had a long way to go, and I could feel the pain behind my eyes begin to spread, telling me I needed sleep.

After eating and having the garbage cleaned up, I leaned back with my eyes closed, feeling a little disoriented as the plane couldn't decide between heights, going up and down like crazy.

"Are you okay?" Miku whispered, grabbing my hand and pulling it off the arm rest. My knuckles had turned white, and I blushed in embarrassment when Miku gave me a look of concern. I nodded and peeled my hand away, lightly touching the spots her hand was.

On my left, I heard many clicks before Kaito called my name, stealing my attention from the teal-haired girl trying to pry her hands into my own, but failing miserably.

"Look, this is Meiko!" he gushed quietly, turning the laptop so we both could see her. I felt my mouth drop at how utterly gorgeous she was, especially with how flawless her skin was. Kaito was smiling down at it, and I could see the pure adoration he had for her just by that look.

"She's beautiful. Hopefully she isn't taken," I added, laughing when Kaito went completely white, hands pausing in the air before clicking to another picture of him with her. She had a small little bashful smile while his grin nearly took up the whole frame. His arm was around her shoulders and he held up the peace sign while her hands were a tangled mess in front of her thighs, a light pink color spreading across her face.

I smiled at the picture. "You two look awesome together. I don't think she'll reject your letter... but tone down on the words, dude." He frowned while I pointed at some paragraphs poking out from the background. "If I were Meiko, I'd totally stop reading after a while."

"Well, good thing you're not Meiko! She's a closet bookworm!" he replied with a puffed-up chest, giving me a grin.

I simply rolled my eyes and glanced to Miku again, who was marveling at the sights down below. We were flying over a brightly lit city, and I almost couldn't believe how incredible it looked from up high. The city was in the shape of a dolphin, yellow and white lights meshing together to create a very beautiful sight.

"Wow..." I whispered, flinching when I heard a small yelp. Looking up, I found myself literally face-to-face with a blushing Miku, who was leaning away from me. It didn't exactly help, considering there was little to no space in the rows anyway, but I couldn't move from my spot; her lap was comfortable.

Miku meekly looked at me with a shy expression, almost similar to the one Meiko wore in Kaito's photo, and I could feel my heart pounding. "Sorry..." I slowly said, pulling myself away from her. She shook her head and grabbed my hand before I could fully give her space.

"If you wouldn't mind... laying there...?" she asked, her face too red to compare it to anything. My eyes widened and my body turned cold, but was soon warmed up by my blushing. The things this girl-stranger did to me!

Slowly, ever so slowly, I lowered myself and unbuckled my seatbelt – and Miku lifted the arm rest between us so I could nearly bend at a ninety degree angle and onto her lap, the sweet scent of her perfume making me dizzy. Even though I missed the pretty sights going on through that little window, I had a great time simply looking up at Miku's shy smile, her bangs framing her face perfectly.

As the plane got darker and darker, the time came to finally land, and I began to sit up, buckling myself back up once the pilot said to. "Well, looks like this is it," I said, trying to hide my disappointment behind a smile. Miku nodded, turning her head to look out the window.

France was just beautiful at night – and of course where other than Paris could the Eiffel Tower stand proud, glowing a brilliant orange out in the distance? "We should plan to meet each other soon," I whispered, knowing my lips were nearly on her ear. With the way they turned red and warmed up, I knew she wanted the same thing.

Then, we landed. I nearly threw up from how hard the plane had hit the ground, and made sure Miku didn't smash her skull against the window, and Kaito had screamed like a little girl from shock. His headphones were extremely soundproof.

We waited another fifteen minutes before we could get up and leave, but I sat there, watching the crowd of people slowly make their way through the aisle, stopping and pushing and nearly dying from their impatience.

"Hey, Kaito!" I shouted once he stood up and put his headphones on. Lifting my phone I smirked, "Give me your number, we can hang out while I'm here, and I can meet Meiko!"

He nearly shouted in glee at my proposal, and didn't hesitate to bring out his phone. "That'll be totally sweet!" he squealed, tapping his information so quickly I hadn't even gotten the last letter of my name in before he was done. We grinned and he nodded, holding it up. "I'll contact you tomorrow then!"

Nodding, I watched as he lifted his bags and ran through the mob, making a clean exit without even a slip up. Turning my head, I noticed Miku was already standing, barely touching the ceiling of our row. I hadn't realized how much shorter she was until then, but I couldn't help but find it utterly adorable.

"So, you have anyone waiting for you?" I asked, making sure to hide my face when that same man passed, his eyes digging into my temple until he was away, opening up our overhead bin. There were only a few people left, and we had all the room we needed to place our bags down.

Miku took a moment to think while I set her bag down, smiling at me in thanks. "No?" she asked, tilting her head, "I don't remember..."

She laughed and I stared at her in confusion until I had an idea, not wanting to let her out of my sight just yet. "How about my mom and I take you home? That way you don't have to walk or take a cab," I suggested, my stomach flipping in hopes she would agree.

When she nodded with a bright sparkle in her eyes, I almost fainted; especially when she took my hand and we walked out of the plane with our fingers tightly linked.

The airport was surprisingly packed with people, considering it was a Wednesday night. While we made it through the crowds and to the escalators, I kept a tight hold on Miku's hand, making sure it wasn't too tight but kept her near me. Even as we went through security, we stayed close to each other.

"Ah!" Miku yelped, her foot slightly slipping on the last step of escalator, making me turn to catch her instantly. She pressed her cheek into my shoulder, and my arms were wound tightly around her waist, keeping her as close to my body as possible.

The moment we realized this, we separated and blushed, our hands unconsciously gravitating towards one another. Since there were so many people I could barely catch my mother waiting for me by the luggage conveyor belt, a bright smile on her face while she catered to her dark purple hair.

"Luka!" my mom shouted, grabbing my face to kiss my cheeks the moment she saw me pop out from behind a rather large man. My shoulders simply sagged and I waited until her last tight squeeze to hug her back, happy to see her. "You've grown so tall in a year! What have you been eating?"

I stepped back with my eyebrows furrowing. "Uhh... calcium? Anyway, mom!" She looked at me before noticing Miku behind me, raising an eyebrow with a frown on her face. Miku took place at my side and took my hand, raising it to her chest with a blush on her face.

"I'm Miku Hatsune," she began, nodding her head at my mom for a second before smiling. "And I belong to your daughter."

I froze, and at the same time my mom gave me a look that would have set me on fire if it hadn't been for reality. Looking down at our joint hands, I tried to find something suitable and coherent to say that wouldn't land me a death sentence with my mother. "M-Miku... I, uh... what?"

She looked up at me and I gasped. Her teal eyes had taken on the purple hue again, but this time I wasn't hallucinating and it didn't go away. "Luka," she began, clasping my right hand in both of her smaller ones. "The moment our eyes met, we were locked in a contract that keeps me bound to you; as a result, I am now yours," she explained, as if it was the most casual thing to say out loud.

My face was red and I could tell my mom was fuming, and I could only dart from Miku, who was cuddling into my side, and the woman whose phone was beginning to cry out in pain from how hard she was crushing it.

I wanted to die.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

So, now that Miku has announced this, what will happen to Luka now? Will she succumb to Miku's love and completely fall, or try to get out of the contract? Hmm...

Thanks a lot for reading! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon, but for now, enjoy rereading this to your heart's content!


	3. Uncomfortable

_**A/N:**_

Thanks for all the support, guys! I never realized how popular this idea would actually become.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**_

* * *

_**Unavoidable:**_

_**Chapter Three: Uncomfortable**_

* * *

The ride home was awkward, and I could tell by the way my mom nearly drove off without Miku this wasn't going to be a pleasant night. With the way she constantly stared at her from the rear-view mirror I knew she was thinking all sorts of negative things about her. Not that I could exactly blame her. Miku was literally buried into my side with her face hidden in my neck, hands clutching my shirt tightly.

"So, Miku, are you from here?" she asked, trying to sound kind despite the way her sharp eyes stabbed the road and everyone on it. I tried my best to keep myself from snapping at her, so I shyly placed my right hand on Miku's back so she wouldn't fly off and hurt herself if my mom made a sharp turn on accident.

"Yes ma'am," she answered lowly, sounding almost completely uninterested in the conversation my mom was trying to start. I gulped, knowing I had gone pale the moment she glared at the mirror, her hidden wrinkles appearing from underneath her makeup.

I pulled Miku closer to me and tried my best to make sure there would be no fighting as long as I was around. All the glaring ended up being the cause for the immediate rear-end that made me fear for my life.

"What did you just do?!" the man yelled from his window, thick grey hair framing his face. Miku silently whispered a translation to me as we watched through the holes in the front seats' head rests, our faces nearly plastered on them. My mom was waving her arms around, screaming as loud as she could and pointing at the white truck, stomping her feet with a wrinkly sneer.

Miku took my hand and smiled at me, her purple eyes glowing mischievously from the street lights outside. I bit my lip with a blush and nodded, opening up the door as quietly as I could without tipping off the two currently kicking at the dented hoods of their cars. We walked for a few minutes before I stopped.

"Look, Miku," I gently said, pointing out over the rail on the side of the road. We lived on a hill that overlooked a part of the city, but the view of the Eiffel Tower was amazing. It was almost like we could reach out and touch it from how close it was.

She gasped, "I've never been in this part of town before!" Miku leaned over the railing a bit, scaring me until she turned her head to look at me, a gust of wind sending her overly long ponytail fluttering, her bangs swiping against her bright purple eyes and a gentle smile framing her face. Along with the orange glow of the street lights and she had my heart bursting.

I was frozen in place by her beauty, contemplating how on earth someone like me was lucky to... own, such a woman. Taking a large gulp of breath and fixing my posture I approached her until the front of my body was touching her back, my cheeks red.

"L-Luka..." she whispered upon feeling my hands slide against her waist, gently holding her. I could barely breathe and had no idea why I was even invading her space like that, but it was comfortable and quiet. We enjoyed the view, and eventually I became comfortable with her in my arms enough to rest my chin on her shoulder, yawning. I closed my eyes and simply held her tighter.

Miku laughed and gave me an amused smirk. "Tired?" She took one of my hands and slipped her fingers through the spaces in mine, pulling me to the car where my mom was sitting in the driver's seat, staring at her phone.

When we slipped back in she stepped on the accelerator, gripping the steering wheel even tighter than before, ignoring each red light that came our way.

"Hey, you're gonna get caught," I casually advised, playing with some of Miku's hair. It was almost like touching the fine, soft fur of a cat, and she even made little purrs of pleasure with each stroke I made.

"Getting caught is nothing," my mom snapped, glaring at the road while the neighborhood zoomed passed me, colors smearing with each other, making me feel disoriented until we finally stopped, my head hitting the back of my seat quite harshly. The back of my mom's car wasn't the softest part of it, and I could feel the bump forming under my hair.

Miku nearly jumped out of her seat when I winced, grabbing my head and pulling it down to look at the wound that wasn't visible. "Does it hurt a lot?" she asked, eyes wide. I shook my head and she frowned, her fingers dancing through my hair lightly. I enjoyed the feeling until she drifted over the wounded area, making me yelp.

Then, her lips pressed against the back of my head, a soft, bubbly warmth surrounding me in a light pink aura – my hands trembled at the feeling; it was almost like being lifted into the air. The pain disappeared and I even felt a lot more at ease until Miku pulled away, leaving me in a daze. "Better now?" she asked with a smile, closing her eyes. I nodded and got out of the car, hoping to hide my blush.

"Wow!" Miku gushed, looking at my mom's rather large house, making me feel nervous even though I didn't live here. I heard my mom lightly scoff at her comment while taking out my things, leaving Miku's in the trunk. She silently walked to the front door and unlocked it, the sound making me jump, before striding in, her heels echoing through the house.

Just seeing the way she treated Miku made my blood boil, and I could see Miku staring at my tense back until a light touch jolted me out of my anger, her cheek pressing my back, just between my shoulder blades. Her arms slid through the space in mine and tugged me towards her, clutching my shirt as if she were in pain.

"Luka, I can feel it..." she whispered, shaking her head while sliding her hands up and down my back repeatedly. "Your heart, and it feels like it'll burst any second now..." She lifted my hair and lightly pecked the back of my neck, another surge of warmth enveloping me in a serene trance. But it soon faded and I felt a burning sensation in the same spot she kissed, not uncomfortable, but definitely worse than the bubbles I felt earlier.

Miku stood a fair few feet from me, slightly moving her ponytail out of the way so I could see a small, purple mark glowing from underneath her skin, fading until all I could see was Miku's cream-colored skin. She giggled upon seeing my astonished expression. "It's the contract seal. Now it's official!" she happily explained, throwing her arms into the air. I briefly wondered where this outgoing personality of hers went, until I noticed the fidgeting of her fingers and light blush on her cheeks.

"Uh... right. That's it, though?" I asked, knowing I felt disappointed. When she realized what I said, Miku gasped and took a step back, nodding. Her fingers tightened and I could see her legs pressing against each other, making her look stiff. Coughing, I nodded and pointed to the front door. "We should probably go inside; I'll give you a tour."

She nodded quietly and slowly followed me to the door before pulling my hand, the sudden warmth surprising me. I was surprised even more when she pulled hard enough that I spun backwards, and her lips met my cheek, her right hand pressing against my left cheek to keep me in place.

"Thank you," she whispered in French, hiding her face under my chin. I gasped and felt my entire face turn hot, my vision blurring to the point everything turned black. The only thing I could remember was the faint voice of Miku saying my name.

* * *

When I came to, I was in bed a thin blanket covering me. The TV was on, although there was no sound, and even though there was a blatant breeze and the curtains were flapping all over the place, I couldn't hear them. For a second I thought I was still in the process of waking up, but after five minutes and no progress I knew something was wrong. Although it was morning, I could barely remember what happened in the evening before I fell asleep.

Trying to call Miku, I realized I couldn't hear myself, and froze with fear until I saw her poke her head through the door, tilting her head in confusion at most likely the sight of my terrified expression. There was an odd sense of relief as she spoke, even though I couldn't hear what she was saying.

I noticed she was wearing a long shirt that stopped at her mid thighs, the sleeves long enough I could only see the tips of her fingers. Despite me not hearing, I definitely took interest in admiring her legs.

When I pointed to my ears (my eyes still fixated on her body), I barely noticed Miku jump with a blush before snapping her fingers, sound slamming into my ears instantly. It was so unbelievably surprising that I dropped onto my back again with a frown. "What was that about, Miku?" I asked lowly, wiping the small bit of tears that welled in the corner of my eyes.

She laughed and crawled over me, lying next to me on my already too-small bed, wrapping an arm over my stomach. "Well, with a bit of magic I stopped you from hearing," she explained, as if that was sufficient enough.

I took a look around my near empty room, remembering claiming it when my mom moved in because it was small, and throwing in a dresser, TV and a bed for convenience. Now I regretted it. "Why did you stop my hearing, again?" I questioned, turning to my side to watch as Miku took interest in my hair.

Her expression dropped into one of sadness before she tried smiling to hide it. "No reason. I just wanted you to get your rest...?"

"That was a question," I groaned out, rolling over her so she was under me. Miku whined and pushed on my shoulder, trying to get me to budge. "Nope," I smirked against her chest, closing my eyes and lovingly nuzzling against her skin.

"Fine," she whispered to herself, looking away. "I... didn't want you to hear me last night..."

The way she said it, doubled with her embarrassed expression made me blush until she gasped, pushing my face away from hers. "I didn't do anything! I just... wanted to sleep next to you," she admitted, looking down at me with shaking purple eyes, almost as if I was going to be angry at her.

"You're so cute," I blurted in dismay, my tone extremely serious. Miku froze in place until she noticed I didn't say anything to take my statement back and tried escaping my hold, succeeding after she poked my side. "Whoa! You're not getting away _that_ easily!" I yelled, chasing after her.

Miku had barely slid around the corner to the staircase before I caught up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist with a loud laugh popping out of my throat. I pulled her towards me and we both slipped on the wood, my back hitting the wall while she spun around to face me, her hands pressing against my shoulders to steel herself.

Looking into her eyes, I noticed they were concentrating on something other than my own, and froze when I realized what it was. I could see the flash of pure... want, in her eyes, and could feel myself getting closer to her, closing my eyes, our foreheads pressing against each other before I heard a very loud snap, making us look to the side where my mother, of course, was staring with pure revulsion, the phone she just closed held tightly in her hands.

"Good morning, Luka," she said as calmly as she could, only giving Miku a look before going downstairs, her slippers making a very loud clack as she made her way down.

My breathing was labored, but I felt emptiness as I watched Miku stand on her feet, helping me up. She didn't say anything, but her eyes were wide and avoiding mine as long as she could help it.

I had nothing to say either, but it didn't stop me from taking her hand, leading her downstairs where a very quiet, very uncomfortable breakfast awaited us.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

It wasn't until I ventured too far into the story I realized, "Hey, I have to save this for the future!"

So there is a lot I cut out. Sorry. It's the main reason this chapter is a bit shorter than the others...

Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	4. Half-and-Half

_**A/N:**_

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I know it's a little frustrating not knowing what Miku is just yet, but guess what? And how dare you be the first to guess the half-right answer, Anon. Not only first to review, but first to guess what Miku was!?

Oh, and yes, I altered the end of the summary. Only because her mom and the man are like... side things. Very BIG plot points, but side things at the same time.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**_

* * *

_**Unavoidable:**_

_**Chapter Four: Half-and-Half**_

* * *

While I sat at the edge of the table, closest to my mom, Miku sat on the far end, lightly poking at the food she bluntly deemed odd. I could already hear the boring, repetitious snap or grumble or whatever annoyed noise my mom made, but made sure to keep her quiet with a tap of my foot.

"So, Miku," she began in French, at last finding a way to push me out of the conversation. I glared at her, although I couldn't outwardly tell her not to say anything rude – otherwise it'd definitely make Miku suspicious and most likely guilty. I felt... _something_ for her, and letting her leave my sight created a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Yes?" Miku answered back in French, sounding extremely cute. I felt a nosebleed coming on from hearing that single word, and it showed on my face; I knew that from the disgusted scoff and swift slap on the head. I rubbed my false wound and looked down in mock sadness. However, upon hearing silence, I looked up to see Miku staring at my mother with a frown, her eyebrows furrowed in extreme anger, purple orbs glowing a near neon color.

Despite being a distance away from her, I could feel Miku's sudden hatred burning within her, my neck burning ever so slightly, only to disappear when Miku smiled at me, realizing I wasn't hurt.

My mom didn't seem to like that look she had just been given, and suddenly picked up her knife, poking the tips of her finger with it, watching carefully as Miku sat there with her mouth open, looking at her before me, repeating the action until I dropped my fork, grabbing my mom's wrist. "Stop it. You're being inconsiderate, and to be honest it's getting really annoying!" I yelled, angrily slipping out of my chair with Miku running after me, her plate completely empty save for a few slivers of onion.

She ran ahead of me and it wasn't until I saw a faint glow from the back of her neck, I felt my own, stopping instantly.

"Wait, Miku," I said at the bottom of the stairs, stopping her from getting to the first step. I watched as she stared at me with a little shy, curious gaze. Those purple eyes always captivated me, and I shook my head to snap out of it while getting closer to her, all the while pushing her back until she hit the front door.

I gulped at my forwardness, but something was poking the back of my head and it wouldn't stop; now was a better time than any, considering my mom was in the next room, fuming yet again. I still had to have a talk with her, especially about her indirect threat with that knife.

Taking a deep breath, I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned. Looking around, I took her hand and lead her to the backyard, the spiraling stairs looming over our heads.

We passed the infamous, humongous portrait of my father with a rather large rip in his face, followed by many of me and my mother when I was little, each showing me as I grew up, the last picture being from last year. There was a vase full of roses in the middle of it all, a little clock ticking away, its small echo reaching us even as we strolled through the living room.

I glanced over at the new black-polished sofas, and plasma screen hanging on the wall. When I initially helped my mom move in, she had a very old, very heavy brick of a TV she loved slapped in the middle of the living room, but it seemed she had since parted with it in favor of modern technology.

Overall, it looked like the entire house had gone through several changes, none of which I was informed of. As much as my mom loved to call me and bug me about the new watch or purse she bought, she never mentioned any of _this_. There was even a bar right across the living room that hadn't been there before!

Finally, we got to the glass doors leading outside, and I opened it for Miku to walk through, her gasp making my stomach flip. "Luka this is wonderful! Oh, it's so pretty!" she squealed, running over to the end of the yard which allowed for an even better view than we had seen in the street that night.

She turned to me and smiled, a toothy grin sent my way.

I approached her and stood next to her, turning around to look at the kidney-shaped pool sitting in the corner of the yard, a bright white light reflecting onto the wall of the house, the black paint shining every other second. It was almost the perfect weather for swimming, although the slight wind ruined it.

"So, I'm guessing you want to know what I am, hm?" Miku asked innocently, tilting her head ever so slightly. I nodded and made sure to keep my eyes on her, as she looked around the yard, then up, then off to the side before resting on me again. "Well, I'm a half-succubus!"

"A what?" the way she said it made it sound like some off-brand item nobody bought at the store, although I didn't want to say anything in fear I'd offend her. So I waited for her to explain.

Miku rested her head on my shoulder and grasped my hand. "A succubus, or what my mother was, is a woman demon who's only purpose in life is to have... s-_sex_... with men in their dreams..." She looked down at our fingers and I felt a surge of something go through my body – jealousy or anger I didn't know. Just thinking of Miku being with different men set off a very negative aura from me.

"Oh!" she squeaked, turning to lift my head with a large smile. "But when I was born, since I'm only half, I didn't have to do those things to survive like the others. You see, I didn't have the powers needed to sneak into the dreams of men, instead I inherited my father's powers; so my mom saw me as a threat and sent me here, hoping I'd get exorcized."

With every word she said, her hands slid up and down my back, slowly trying to get it through to me that she had no interest in being like a "normal" succubus. I wanted to believe she was saying she had no interest in anyone but me, but that would be pushing it.

I felt my sudden anger dissipate and unclenched my fists, looking down slightly to see Miku bury her face into my shirt before I wrapped my arms around her waist. There was one question plaguing me, but I decided to hold back, noticing she opened her mouth to speak again.

"But! When I woke up here in Paris, I noticed that I was left with only a handful of techniques! This included that hearing spell, the healing one and a few others. I realized I had almost become a full human! But then, I saw my dad standing outside a church, and he supplied me with enough energy to last me one thousand years!" Miku looked up at me and I smiled, before it fell into a pout. "Although he didn't let me have the rest of my powers, he said it was too dangerous. So he gave me what he thought were safe techniques."

Even though she was happy, even though she was smiling and cheerful and just _so cute_, that question kept resurfacing in my head, although I couldn't and didn't dare ask it, especially since Miku didn't bother to mention it.

Before she went on, I shut my eyes and turned my head. "Miku, who is your dad? Or, what... is he?" I asked, worried for the answer I had unintentionally thought of during her story. My gut told me I was right, but my brain was saying there was no possible way.

"My dad?" she repeated, looking up with a nervous expression. I took in a quiet breath of air and let it out while she pondered about her answer, poking her cheek and opening her mouth, making me freeze on the spot. "Well, back at home we called him Satan, but here I think he's called the Devil. I just call him Daddy."

I'm attracted to the daughter of Satan. Oh... no... I OWN the daughter of Satan...

Miku looked up at me, no doubt noticing my pale complexion and sudden loss of strength. I felt my back hit the fence, a few vines shaking onto my shoulders. I gulped, my throat suddenly extremely dry. It wasn't like I was expecting something normal; a pixie maybe – even an elf or gnome wouldn't have bothered me.

But the daughter of _Satan_; the most hated man in all of history. I was never too big on religion, never believing any of the stories to be true. Now I couldn't put up an argument about why it sounded silly – I mean, I was nearly in love with the daughter of Satan!

"Wait. Does this mean I'm attracted to you _because_ you're half-succubus?" I asked, scratching the side of my head. I didn't like the thought of that, but then again, I didn't like _not_ being attracted to her. It was an odd train of thought. Miku shook her head, slapping my cheeks, my scream loud enough to trigger barking dogs along the neighborhood.

"No. Remember? I didn't inherit my mom's powers. I just got her eyes," she answered, giving me a sweet smile I couldn't help but find scary; it was like the thought of me being superficially in love with her didn't make her happy either. It _certainly_ showed on her face.

I nodded and rested my chin atop her head. "Well, that explains why I love them so m – agh!"

With my foot out of commission from the super-powered stomp it received, I fell to the floor, Miku screaming in agony at what she had just done. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she yelled, dropping to her knees while trying to help me up. I winced and laughed the pain away, getting to my feet until I was leaning on Miku for support, both of us heading inside until I glanced to my side and ever so lightly pushed Miku to the pool, her scream louder than mine, sending flocks of birds flying out of the area. I shielded my ears from the high-pitched wailing, falling onto my butt while Miku jumped out of the water, her shirt riding up her thighs and sticking to every inch of her body.

Although I should have questioned the so-called "safe" powers her fath – _Satan_, gave to Miku, I couldn't help but be captivated by her overly provocative body. While she tended to her hair, I made sure to get a good look at her slender legs, the white, unblemished skin inviting. It was like they were calling for me, although I was too stunned by her beauty to worry about anything else.

However, it didn't last long. The moment she looked at me, I swore I saw my life flash before my eyes, so I stood and booked it, my overly long hair weighing me down and being the reason I ended up slipping once I reached the top of the stairs, the still-wet Miku chasing me down.

When I reached my room, I jumped into my bed sheets, pretending it was a shield from her advances, although it only served to be torn off my body, Miku's purple eyes shining as she smirked in mock-victory.

"You wouldn't dare," I challenged, moving away from her as she crawled over my legs, water still dripping from the hem of her shirt. Parts of my skin went cold, and I shivered, that odd look in her eyes convincing me that she had indeed inherited some of her mother's powers.

"Luka," she whispered, her lips a near centimeter away from mine. I knew I was breathing like some loser, anticipating the moment she closed the distance, only to freeze when Miku giggled. "I'm taking a shower."

With that, she hopped off the bed and ran off, leaving wet shoe prints all over the wooden floor, while I sat there like an idiot, wondering why I was so aroused and cold at the same time. After ten minutes and the sound of the shower went on, I realized I had literally just experienced what men called "blue balls."

Which utterly sucked.

* * *

_Third Person POV_

He stared at the house, clutching his briefcase tightly while holding up a cellphone, a contact flashing every time he went to redial. The man flipped his brown hair and grimaced when he reached voice mail yet again.

"It's Kiyoteru. Seems we've found her; I told you my hallucination would come true," he began, watching as a pink-haired woman opened her window, her head turned to something else in the room, a flash of teal grabbing his attention.

"I'll have to get things ready at the office. Tell Yuki she'll have to walk to school for a few days."

* * *

_**A/N:**_

I know. It's soooo original. I had actually originally wanted Miku to be a pure succubus – that changed when I realized that wouldn't be fun. So she ended up being the daughter of Satan and a faceless succubus. Anon you ruined the surprise! ;A;

Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
